plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pecanolith
250px |strength = 0 |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = All Plant and Zombies attack using their instead of their . |flavor text = No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow.}} Pecanolith is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 7 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes the amount of damage all plants and zombies do equal to their health stat. This ability persists until all Pecanoliths are removed from the field. Origins He is based on a pecan plant, and the monolith from the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. His name is a portmanteau of "pecan," the real-life plant he is based on, and "monolith," a geological feature consisting of a single massive stone or rock. His description references his ability and the description of the monolith in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability': All Plant and Zombies attack using their instead of their . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Essentially a 5-cost with 7 /7 , this plant can easily turn the tide of the battle very quickly. His ability affects plants and zombies alike, and can prevent some high-strength zombies like or from doing major damage. However, his main use is to utilize the Guardian class's high-health plants such as , Water Chestnut, and . These plants will be able to fight back with heavy damage, while still being able to defend themselves. Cards that boost plants' health such as Photosynthesizer and Steel Magnolia also synergize nicely. This card is very useful against the class as they consist of mainly low-health fighters, with Jester, Valkyrie and Tankylosaurus being the only exceptions. Take note that fighters with traits such as the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait will still be able to use those traits during combat (with [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] being the only exception), making plants such as much more effective. Each Guardian hero has their way of using this plant well: *Grass Knuckles can use cards that make plants do bonus attacks such as Bananasaurus Rex, Pod Fighter, Coffee Grounds, and if their health is high enough. Additionally, he can also use Fertilize to increase its strength to 3 (assuming his strength is not yet boosted), protecting the said plant for most instant-kills such as Rolling Stone and Rocket Science. *Wall-Knight can use Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to restore his plants' health, resulting in less damage loss. * and Beta-Carrotina can [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] or [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] any zombies that block their plants from damaging the zombie hero. Citron can also use while there are many high-health plants on the field to wreak havoc. Eventually, they can use Dark Matter Dragonfruit to make it extremely hard for the opponent to play tricks that could potentially harm Pecanolith. *Spudow can use damaging tricks like Berry Blast, Banana Bomb and Sizzle to make the zombies do less damage. Being a nut plant, Guardian heroes can use this with either Smackadamia to boost his health or Mirror-Nut to make the zombie hero think twice before using damaging tricks on him. Avoid using this if there are many high health zombies like Overstuffed Zombie or Wannabe Hero. This will compound your problems as they will do more damage, especially if these zombies have Frenzy. Against Against Pecanolith, the best method is to remove him with a trick. Hearty heroes can easily wipe the board with a single use of Weed Spray or use Rolling Stone on this to remove this for a low cost. Other heroes may need to use Deadly zombies or tricks like Locust Swarm. Because he is a nut plant, heroes can use Squirrel Herder to instantly destroy this plant, although they must look out for or Blockbuster. Crazy and heroes, especially Professor Brainstorm, however, will have to get creative and rely on card synergies or damaging tricks in order to destroy, or at least weaken him efficiently. Zombie decks that focus on low health zombie like Imp or dancing decks will struggle, as this card will make them all do less damage, unless their health was boosted in some way. On the bright side, heroes will be able to use health boosting tricks to retaliate against Pecanolith if Weed Spray or Rolling Stone is unavailable. They can also play high-health zombies such as and Wannabe Hero, or [[Card#Armored|'Armored']] zombies like Knight of the Living Dead to make the plant hero think twice before using this. Overstuffed Zombie also benefits from this as he will have more attack and when the zombie destroys a plant, he will gain more strength. A good tip for Hearty heroes is to keep your health topped up with cards such as Medic, as then if your opponent plays this card, you can play Wannabe Hero to a greater effect. As Rustbolt or Z-Mech, you can use Rock Wall to boost a zombie's health while increasing its damage output by a lot. Gallery Pecanolithstats.png|Pecanolith's statistics Screenshot_20170610_075000.jpg|Pecanolith's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Nut Pecanolith Conjured By Photosynthesizer.png|Pecanolith's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Pecanolith conjured by CC.jpg|Pecanolith's statistics after being Conjured by Captain Cucumber Pecanokale.jpg|Pecanolith's statistics after being Transformed by Molekale Pecatater.jpg|Pecanolith's statistics after being Transformed from NewPecanolith.png|Pecanolith unlocked Pecanolithcard.png|Pecanolith's card PecanolithGrayedOutCard.png|Pecanolith's grayed out card PecanolithCardImage.png|Pecanolith's card image Pecanolith_HD.png|HD Pecanolith EATMAHLAZAR.jpg|Pecanolith attacking Pecanolith2.png|Pecanolith destroyed Behold The Giant Pecanolith!.jpg|Gigantic Pecanolith due to a glitch Locust Swarm being used on Pecanolith.png|Locust Swarm being used on Pecanolith Pecanolith's card cost less.png|Pecanolith's card costing 3 due to 2 Captain Cucumbers stacked on the field 17canolith.png|Pecanolith with 17 FrozenPecanolith.png|Pecanolith frozen TimetoShineGraveNut.jpg|Time to Shine being used on Pecanolith PecanolithPlantFood.png| being used on Pecanolith khgu8.jpg| being used on Pecanolith GrapeResPecanolith.jpg|Grape Responsibility being used on Pecanolith Pewtwo.png|Two Pecanoliths in Pair Pearadise defeating Rustbolt Trivia *His description most likely references the anomalous properties brought on by the monoliths in "A Space Odyssey" upon being touched. *A bone can be seen in the pile of dirt around his base, referencing the scene at the beginning of "A Space Odyssey" in which a monkey begins using bones as a weapon due to the presence of the monolith. ru:Пеканолит Category:Nut cards